Dreams Can Come True
by SnapeIsMyEscape
Summary: This is actually a cross between Harry Potter and Xiaolin Showdown, but I like you guys more than HP people. This is what I think would happen if Chase Young and Severus Snape both met me at the same time. Try reading it! You may like it!
1. Someone's in the House?

Hey there, readers! Just to let you know, this is a cross between Harry Potter and Xiaolin Showdown. This is what I think would happen if Severus Snape and Chase Young both met each other and me… Teehee!

**Dreams Can Come True.**

"Don't cry to me! If you loved me, you would be here with me! You want me, come find me! Make your miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiind!" I was singing along to Evanescence's "Call Me When You're Sober" when I reached my house. I pulled out my house key just as I sang, "Should've let you fall, lose it all! So maybe you can remember yourself!" I jammed the key into the lock and turned and let myself into the air-conditioned front hall. I pulled the earphones out of my ears and heard the droning of the alarm. "Oh, shut up," I muttered to it, punching in the code to turn it off.

I was in a good mood, seeing as it was the first day of spring break. I hummed the rest of the song as I pulled the key out of the front door and turned off my iPod. I threw my backpack on the floor with a thud before running up the stairs to my room to change out of my uniform into normal clothes. I slammed my door shut, because otherwise it wouldn't close. I tore the repressive garments off and pulled on a black shirt and jeans, my favorite pair by Levi and Strauss. I danced over to the door singing, "It's sprrriiiiiiiiiiiiing break! No more Towson Catholic for me! For a week, anyway." I muttered the last part darkly, scowling at the thought.

As I was turning into the hall, I saw my cat Gadshy lounging at the top landing of the stairs. "PRETTY BOY! HOW ARE YOU? I LOVE YOU!" I swooped down on him and picked him up, hugging him tightly, getting his ginger fur all over my shirt. He mewed pitifully and struggled to get out of my grasp. I put him back down and brushed most of the cat hair off of me. "Do you know what, kitty cat? A day as good as this deserves…. COFFEE ICE CREAM!!!!!" He gazed at me lazily as I bounded down the stairs. I landed at the bottom sideways, facing into the Dining room, through which was the kitchen. I crept through the room on tiptoes, trying to sneak up on the food of which I would gulp down in countless seconds. I threw myself against the wall and whispered, "Prepare yourself, ice cream…. THOU SHALT BE DEVOURED!!!!!!!" As I screamed the last part, I leapt into the doorway, and was about to run into the kitchen when I saw something that made my heart stop. _There was a man standing with the food pantry open staring at me. __**There was a man who I DIDN'T KNOW STANDING IN MY HOUSE.**__** LOOKING THROUGH MY CUPBOARD. **_

After staring at him for a few seconds, I took in a deep breath, and screamed at the top of my lungs, **"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OH MY GOD!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** I ran out of breath, so I gulped in another and was about to let out another scream when his hand went over my mouth.

"What are you doing?" He hissed through clenched teeth, "What are you screaming about? Do you want to alert people of my presence?" I gasped in his hand. I recognized that voice. And, now that I wasn't shrieking my head off, I recognized his eyes, too. And his hair.

"Phas Oug?" Which translates to, "Chase Young?" but the first way was the way it sounded through his hand. He smirked.

"I see that you've heard of me." He said, removing his hand from my mouth.

"Heard of you?" I said in disbelief, "I'm like your biggest fan! In a good way, though," I added in a rush, "Not like Jack Spicer. At all."

"I'm flattered," he said, his voice bored.

"Yeah, if you don't mind me asking," I said, fidgeting nervously, "what are you doing here?"

His orangey yellow eyes looked at me in slight irritation. "I was going to ask you the same question."

"Well, I live here…." I said, although I very well knew what he meant.

He growled. "That's not what I meant."

I gulped nervously. "Yeah, I gathered that… And to answer your question, I have no idea why you are in my house." I stepped back, somewhat afraid of his murderous expression. "Honest to God! Err… Honest to the devil? Allah? Buddha?"

"Enough of this nonsense! Just get me out of here!" He hissed in aggravation.

I nodded. "Uh huh. Right. Well, if you follow me to my basement, we can think of something there."

He raised an eyebrow. "Your basement?" He asked skeptically.

"Yes. I have my computer and stuff down there…"

I moved past him and turned to the left, through another door way and then turned left again and went down my basement stairs. At the bottom landing I turned and turned left again and then turned left _again_ and I stopped and waited for Chase to catch up.

"Well, here it is." I said, gesturing around the room. It was narrow and dark; boxes were piled up on the right side, making it look smaller than it was. He looked around in distaste. "I know it's not that great, but-" There was a sudden blinding light and the next thing I knew I was hanging upside-down by my ankle. "What the hell?" I exclaimed, turning my head wildly from side to side.

"_Silencio!_" cried a voice that instantly recognized.

I gaped across the room at Severus Snape, The Potions Master for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Who are you?" Chase asked, getting into a fighting stance.

"I might ask you the same question." Snape said, pointing his wand at Chase.

"I suggest you put her down," Chase growled, nodding his head toward me.

"Not until you say who you are," Snape said coolly.

"I'm Chase Young, the Prince of Darkness." Chase said, not leaving his stance.

Snape smirked, and then with a flick of his wand, I fell to the ground. I quickly stood and brushed myself off.

"Ohmygod! Ohmygod!" I said, my words slurred with excitement. "I was just hung upside-down by Severus Snape! I was just hung upside-down by Severus Snape! EIEIE!"

The professor looked at me with his eyebrows raised. "Why are you happy about this?" He asked, his voice cool.

I quickly composed myself as best I could. "Oh, no reason…" I said in an attempted airy voice. "I am new to being hung upside-down, that's all."

"So, in other words, you are a muggle?" he asked.

I nodded.

He cursed under his breath. "And I suppose that he is, too?"

"What would that be?" Chase asked, his voice edged with anger.

I realized that the immortal might think that the term 'muggle' was some sort of insult. "It means that you can't do magic." I said quickly. "With a wand and stuff."

Chase gave a stiff nod.

"So, if neither of you can do magic," Severus said softly, "then how in the name of Merlin did I get here?" His voice got gradually louder as he said this and he raised his wand in a threatening way, causing me to back up a little bit.

"I don't know!" I said, holding my hands protectively in front of my face. "I was wondering the same thing! I was just asking myself how two of the sexiest- I mean, two of the most intelligent?" I knew as soon as I said 'two of the sexiest' that I was doomed. Both of the men who were in the room with me rounded on me, their eyes wide, making them look almost comical had it not been for the fact that I was terrified that they might kill me. "I'm just saying that you both are physically attractive in your own way! I meant no harm!" They both just stared at me like I was insane. "I can't help it! Hormones are raging-"

"Stop right there!" Chase said, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't want to hear about what you find sexually attractive."

I nodded sheepishly. "Um, right… Well, I think that I'm going to go-" I started to edge towards the staircase. "Er, get something… Bye!" I turned and high-tailed it up the stairs as fast as I could. "Oh, my God," I muttered to myself, " I've got to get out of here before-" Before I got fully up the stairs I came to a screeching halt when I almost ran into Severus. "Oh!" I stammered, trying to sound surprised. "Fancy meeting you here!"

"And where, pray tell, are you off to in such a hurry?" He asked quietly, his black eyes flashing.

I gulped nervously. "Well… Ah… I was just-"

"Running away?" He asked, crossing his arms across his chest. "Well it's obvious that you wouldn't be a Gryffindor."

"Well, um, I guess that I'll just go back-" I turned around and looked to the bottom of the stairs to see Chase standing there, his hands on his hips. "Down." I gave myself a mental shake.

Just stay calm… There is no need to freak out over this… 

But before the words could sink in, a heard a rustle and turned to see one of Snape's hands in his robes. "Don't kill me!" I cried, throwing my hands in front of my face, "I'll do what ever you want!"

He smirked at me as he pulled out his wand. "How did you know that's what I wanted to do?"

My eyes grew wide and I backed down a step. "Heh, heh, let's not be hasty now- I know things about you that tell me that you couldn't kill an innocent soon-to-be fifteen-year-old girl for no reason."

"I would think that magically forcing a man into a different country and then running away from him is reason enough." He sneered.

"What?" I asked, lowering my arms a little, "You blame this on _me?_ A muggle girl, hardly old enough to make a rational decision on her own? Are you _insane?_"

He pointed his wand at me threateningly. "I would watch what I say, muggle." He growled.

I gulped. "Right… I just…forgot who had the weapon for a moment…"

"Go back down the stairs." He ordered, jerking his wand in the direction he wanted me to go.

I hesitantly turned around and went down the stairs and stopped when I got to Chase. I turned my head to see Snape stop on the second to bottom stair.

"Go to the couches."

I nodded and moved past Chase and walked into the new part of our basement. We had gotten an addition on our house over the summer, so we had a lot more room than we used to, so it was easier to breathe. I sat on one of the two couches we had.

Both Severus and Chase followed me. "So," Severus started, standing in front of me. I shifted uncomfortably, and my discomfort seemed to entertain him. "How the hell did you get me here?"

"I already told you," I said as calmly as I could, "I have no idea how you got here. I'm just as surprised as you are."

The man leaned closer after my response. "Don't lie to me." He said dangerously. "I know that you're a witch."

I was surprised by his accusation. Me, a witch? Ha! "Are you really so sure?" I asked slyly. "Why don't you use legilimency? Then you'll see that I'm not lying."

"Fine." He grumbled, boring his eyes into mine. I stared defiantly back. Or, I tried to stare defiantly back, but it was rather hard considering the fact that I was horrified. After several long moments, he broke the connection "Where did you learn Occlemency, witch?"

I gaped at him. "I don't know Occlemency, and I'm not a witch!"

He smirked. "Why, then did you shut down all emotion when I made the connection?"

"I…did?" I asked, confused. I thought for a moment before saying quietly, "It might be because of my father."

"What does your father have to do with this?" Snape snarled.

"I lie to him sometimes, and can't let him know that." I said simply. "But I didn't know that I did it every time I made eye contact."

He stared at me for a long moment before saying, "So you are a good liar?"

I nodded. "I'm an actress, I have to be good."

"And that would explain why you almost got away with saying you weren't a witch?" Severus said.

"Ye- NO! I'm not a witch! I don't even have a wand!" I cried, standing up from my seat. "I go to a muggle school, have muggle parents, muggle ancestors, muggle siblings, muggle _everything!_ There is no way in Heaven or Hell that I'm a witch!"

"Just because you have muggle ancestry doesn't mean you can't be a witch." He shot at me.

I was caught slightly off guard. "I'm not a witch." I said defiantly, sinking into the couch. "I'm not."

"There is no use in denying it," Snape said, slightly triumphant. "But I will over look the fact that you lied if you send me back."

I sighed and rose again. "If I knew how, I would." I said, walking over to a window and looking out. "But I have no idea how you got here in the first place, or if it was caused by me in the first place. But right now I really need some-" I yawned, "rest."

"It's in the middle of the afternoon." Chase said, speaking for the first time in minuets.

I nodded. "I know." With that I turned and headed for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Severus's voice stopped me.

"To my room." I said, not turning around.

"Then I'm going with you." He said. "Mr. Young, if you wish to accompany us-"

"Seeing as there's nothing else to do." Chase sighed.

"Fine. Follow me." I said, and I started for the stairs once more.


	2. The Betrayals of a Diary

Chapter Two: The Betrayal of a Diary

We reached my room within a minute. It was messy, with clothes strewn every which way, books scattered all over, and tissues that hadn't made it into the trash can lay in odd places. Snape wrinkled his nose.

"How can you live in here?" he asked, disgusted.

I shrugged. "This is clean for me, actually." I said.

He raised his wand and waved it, the room clearing instantly. All of my clothes went into the hamper, the books fell in Alphabetical order on the shelves and tissues and other pieces of trash filled the bin.

My eye twitched. "Show off," I thought to myself. I saw him smirk.

Chase, who had stopped in the kitchen, came in and looked around. "It's too bright in here." he stated.

Snape raised an eyebrow. "I can change that," he said, raising his wand.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, more curious than worried.

I soon found out. With a flick of his wrist, my room changed from white walls to black, as did the blinds.

My jaw dropped. "Change it back! My parents will kill me!" I shrilled, lunging for Snape's wand.

He held it above his head, out of reach. "If you really want to change it, then do it yourself." he sneered.

I glared at him. "I CAN'T!" I bellowed, "I'M NOT A BLOODY WITCH!"

He raised his eyebrows at me.

"I thought that had decided that you did indeed have magical abilities, witch." Chase said, smirking smugly.

I growled out of sheer frustration and sat down on my bed and put my head in my hands. "How the bloody hell did I get myself into these situations?" I asked myself.

"I was wondering the same thing," Snape said softly.

I rolled my eyes and fell back on my bed. Curling up into a ball, I yawned. "I'm going to sleep now," I mumbled.

"You do that," Chase smirked.

I rolled my eyes to myself and shut my eyes.

* * *

As Alison slept, Snape and Chase looked around the room. It was that of a typical teen in the twenty first century, although Severus was unaware of that. Chase wrinkled his nose as he thought, 'She's probably Goth, like Spicer tries to be.' The thought didn't repulse him like he thought it would. He actually found it quite amusing.

Snape's thoughts dwelled on how defiant she was. 'She certainly seemed sure that she wasn't magical, but what else explains my presence here?' He automatically picked up a little book with a black cover. "That's odd," he said to himself.

"What is?" asked Chase, looking over at him.

Severus held up the book. "It didn't go to the shelf." He opened the cover and leafed through it. "Hm. It's her diary." He flipped back to the first entry as Chase walked over, curious.

_May 1__st__, 2005_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today is my birthday. I'm turning fourteen today. Oh rapture. I don't feel any different. I still feel like lucky thirteen. Ah, well. I guess that there is no magic in birthdays anymore. Well, I might as well tell you who I am. I am Alison Marie Locke, currently fourteen years of age and single. Yes, I know, that doesn't matter, I felt like writing it down though, so there it is, nicely situated on a page. Well, perhaps not nicely considering these words are being written by my hand, but…_

_I only wish that I could feel different. All I really feel is the emotional unbalances of being a teen, only a year accepted into the ranks. I feel so sad lately. I don't know what it means…_

Severus raised an eyebrow and looked at the girl lying curled up on the bed. Sad? She didn't seem that way… He continued to read.

_Naturally, I put on a brave face and smile for everyone else. After all, lying _is_ one of my fortes. It's getting hard to know when I'm not lying to myself. All of those times I've told myself, "You'll be okay," seem to add up to the millions. –sigh…- _

_If only someone would listen to me. Maybe then I wouldn't have to lie so much…_

_Best regards,_

_AML_

Severus raised his eyebrow again. Her initials…she seemed so much like Tom Riddle.

Chase, too, was alarmed by the disturbing diary entry. It had been the girl's birthday and she sat and wrote about how sad she was. Something was wrong with her. The next entry started out like this:

_5/7/05_

_I HATE DUMBARTON MIDDLE SCHOOL. All of those kids are so- so- ARRRRGH! Such incompetence should not be allowed in the world. If Severus Snape was teaching there, the lot of them would all be put to shame. They don't deserve to…_

And on and on it went, her rambling causing the handwriting to become sloppy due to her obvious outrage. Chase chuckled.

"She seems to think highly of you," he commented to Snape.

Snape smirked. "You as well, Young."

Chase frowned slightly and read on.

_I only wish Chase Young was alive. He could crush everyone who irked me. And he wouldn't be hard on the eyes, either. It's a good thing you're inanimate, book, otherwise I'd have to kill you for receiving such information._

Chase smirked as well. "It seems we have a fan."

Both men looked over at the sleeping girl, who remained curled in a ball, but now it was much looser. Her face was relaxed and her mouth slightly open, and a piece of stray hair that had fallen over her light pink lips was being pushed on her breaths. She was smiling slightly, as if she was having a wonderful dream.

'Well,' Snape thought to himself, 'she isn't that bad looking, if you really think about it. She has a rather good figure, considering she's only fourteen… Wait, what am I thinking? This is a fourteen year old girl here and I'm standing thinking of her physical qualities! I'm a sick old man! Almost as bad as Albus…'

Chase was also thinking about Alison's 'physical qualities,' but in a different light. 'Look at her! She's much better then Kimiko. Especially in her sense of style. Black and black. It's quite refreshing. And she seems quite interested in evil, so it wouldn't be to difficult to convince to be trained. Besides, she already shows an interest in me physically…'

'…what would Albus say if he found out? He'd be abashed! He'd be completely furious with you for having such thoughts, Severus Snape! Besides, you hardly even know the girl! She did say she was an actor, so who knows!' After Snape had finished scolding himself, he looked back at the sleeping girl. She had changed positions slightly by drawing her hands up near her face and closing her mouth.

'I need to get out of here before things get out of control,' Snape thought briskly.

'I will be in control,' Chase thought smugly, smirking. 'It will all be so easy.'

In the next couple of minutes, the two watched the girl sleep.

"You know," Chase said after a while, "She seems to like me more."

Severus blinked. "I'd have to disagree," he said, "After all, she did mention me first in her Diary."

Chase shook his head. "She merely said that you could control her classmates, while I was something to look at."

Severus' heart sank. That was true…

"We'll see when she wakes up." he decided.

Both men turned and looked at Alison, waiting for her to wake.

End Chapter Two.

A/N:

I'm back! Kinda sorta…

Well, just to let you know, I've been feeling really depressed lately and haven't felt like doing anything, including sleeping and eating. But I forced myself to type, and my other fic. will be updated soon.

Love you all,

-SIME-


	3. Strange Happenings

Chapter 3: Strange Happenings

It was when my mind became conscious again that I felt myself being watched. At first I was confused. 'Who in their right mind would come into my room when I'm asleep?' I asked myself. Then I remembered that Chase and Severus were sitting there, waiting for me to wake up. 'I just realized how creepy that is,' I thought.

I sat up, eyes still closed, and stretched. "That was a good dream," I said sleepily. "Now if only it could come true." I opened one of my eyes and peeked over at the place where I had left Snape and Young. I saw them both staring at me as if entranced. "Nope. Not alone." I sighed, shaking my head. "Didn't you guys get bored watching a little girl sleep? Or did it give you erotic thoughts?" I meant it to be a joke, but apparently it wasn't conceived as such.

Chase smirked and raised an eyebrow. I thank God that I was sitting down; otherwise I might of swooned and fallen over. He had a glint in his eye that made me remember why I had started to write a fanfic about him.

Severus, on the other hand, paled noticeably. His breath seemed to catch a little in his throat, and his eyes darkened.

"Oooooooookaaaaaay…" I said, rolling my eyes, "Never mind." I swung my feet to the side and stood up, stretching again, my shirt riding up a little. "Alright." I said, dropping my arms to my side, "What now?"

They said nothing. I said nothing. It was slightly awkward.

"Right…" I said slowly, "Where did your attitudes go? Did you take some sort of medication or something?"

Chase chuckled. "We were under the impression," he said silkily, "That you were the brains of the operation."

I was beginning to get a little freaked out. "What?" I asked, shocked.

"What he means," Snape said, glancing over at Chase, "We thought that you were coming up with a plan."

Now I was officially weirded out. I sat down on the bed. "What the-" I stopped when I saw a little black book in Severus' hand. Was that-

"My Diary?" I asked, confused, "What are you- you didn't-" I began to feel sick. "You didn't _read _that, did you?"

Chase looked smug. "Actually, yes." He said, "Severus did."

Severus looked outraged. "I wasn't the only one." He growled.

I wasn't listening. They had read my Diary…there was some pretty personal stuff in there… How far had the gotten?

"I- I think I'm going to be sick…" I jumped up from the bed, threw open my bedroom door and fled across the hall to the bathroom. I slammed the door shut and ran over to the toilet. "Oh Christ, oh Christ, oh Christ!" I breathed, my head over the bowl. "They read it- and now they- oh God." My stomach churned, although it wasn't completely unpleasant. I was getting a sick pleasure out of the knowledge that they knew what I had written.

"Oh, what is wrong with me?" I asked, sitting back on my haunches. "This is not good! This is not good at all!"

* * *

Severus saw the girl stir. His heart fluttered a little when she sat up and stretched. 'Calm down,' he scolded himself, 'What is wrong with you?'

"That was a good dream," she said, still sleep logged. "Now if only it could come true."

'I wonder what in the world she's talking about.'

She cracked open an eye and looked at them. "Nope. Not alone." She sounded disappointed.

'I thought that she was pleased to have us here.' Severus thought to himself. 'That was before she realized that you would call her something that she obviously is not.' He pushed the thought away. 'No,' he told himself, 'It's the only explanation as to why I'm here.'

"Didn't you guys get bored watching a little girl sleep? Or did it give you erotic thoughts?"

Snape's insides froze. 'Does she know? Did she hear us talking?' He stole a glance at Chase, who looked…flirtatious. His insides boiled. 'Who does he think he is? He has no right to do that to the poor girl! He knows her position with her feelings about him and is exploiting it! Well, two can play at that game!'

"Oooooooookaaaaaay… Never mind."

'She must have noticed my discomfort,' Severus thought, mentally slapping his forehead.

She stretched, her shirt high enough to show her belly button on her flat stomach. Snape's eyes widened a little before he regained control.

"Alright. What now?"

Snape was silent. He had no idea what they were going to do now.

"Right… Where did your attitudes go? Did you take some sort of medication or something?"

Chase chuckled, and Snape internally swore. "We were under the impression," he said silkily, "That you were the brains of the operation."

Alison looked confused. "What?" she asked.

This time, Snape spoke. "What he means," he said, glaring over at Chase, "We thought that you were coming up with a plan."

Alison's face showed her obvious confusion. "What the-" she froze, her brown eyes falling on the black book still clutched in Severus' hand. "My Diary?" she asked, horrified. "What are you- you didn't- You didn't _read _that, did you?" suddenly, all of the color drained from her face.

"Actually, yes." Chase said said, "Severus did."

Severus looked over at him, his insides boiling. 'How dare he pin this all on me!' "I wasn't the only one." He growled.

Alison turned a nasty shade of green. "I- I think I'm going to be sick…" She leaped up from the bed and ran for the door. After throwing it open, she ran across the hall and into another room, where she slammed the door shut.

Severus stared after her, shocked at first, but then he angrily turned to Chase. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you?" he hissed, standing from his chair.

Chase raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" he asked, his lips curling. "It was you who picked the book up in the first place."

"Had I known what it was I would have left it alone."

"Ah, but you did. As soon as you opened it you continued to read, knowing fully well what it was from the first moment you glanced at the page."

Snape's heart stopped. That was true… "Well, you're no better," he sneered back, "You read over my shoulder."

"True. But if you had not picked the book up then I still would be unaware of its existence."

Both men glared at each other for a moment before a shrill scream was heard, causing both men in question to turn their heads sharply as the door, which Alison had slammed, was flung open.

"HOLY MOTHER OF MARY!" she shrieked, running into the hall. She came racing towards the bedroom when she tripped and fell on the hardwood floor. She flipped herself over just as a dark figure appeared in the bathroom doorway.

Snape drew his wand quickly and aimed it at the figure while Chase got into his fighting stance.

"Who are you?" Snape asked fiercely, not really caring who it was.

"Really now, Severus. Is that any way to talk to your old master?"

Once again, his heart froze as into the light stepped Lord Voldemort.

* * *

I sat on the floor, rocking back and forth, saying to myself, "Happy place, happy place, happy place…"

'What the hell is going on? What did I do to deserve this? And shouldn't this be my happy place?' The thought made me feel even sicker, so put my hand over my mouth and quickly lifted the lid of the toilet. Leaning over and opening my mouth, I heard a noise to my right.

"Where the hell am I?"

I froze and slowly looked over into the shower. What I saw made my stomach clench and then unclench. _Lord Voldemort was standing in my shower. _ And then, for the second time that day, I screamed.

This, of course, drew his attention to me. But, before he could say anything, I stood up and threw the door open. I ran into the hallway, screaming, "HOLY MOTHER OF MARY!" I tripped over my foot and went crashing to the ground. I landed hard, but barely noticed. I rolled onto my back and stared, wide eyed at the tall nose-less man standing in my bathroom doorway, looking at me curiously.

"Who are you?" I heard Snape ask, his voice dripping with malice.

Voldemort smirked. "Really now, Severus. Is that anyway to talk to your old master?" he cooed, stepping further into the light. I scuttled backwards slightly, which drew his attention back to me. "And, you are?" he asked, his eyes alight with amusement.

I knew better then to try to put on a bold face. He wouldn't go for it, and besides, I was actually terrified. "A-Alison L-L-Locke." I managed to stutter.

He chuckled. "And where am I?" he asked, knowing that I would supply answers out of fear.

"The United States of America," I answered, eyeing him fearfully.

He was silent for a moment, but then asked, "Did they move hell here?"

Had the situation been lighter I might have laughed. But seeing as this was Voldemort, I replied, "No sir. You're- this is-"

He raised an eyebrow. "Well?" he prompted.

"ThisismyhouseandIdon'tthinkyou'redeadanymore."

His eye twitched. "What?" he asked icily, his patience dwindling.

I took a deep breath and said slowly, "This is my house and I don't think you're dead anymore."

There was a thick silence before he started to chuckle. It was high and cold and I flinched involuntarily.

"And how did you bring this about?" he asked cheerfully.

"I- I don't know." I murmured. "I really have no idea. After I brought Professor Snape back-"

"Let me get this straight." Chase said, irritation obvious. "You are both supposed to be dead?"

"Yes," Voldemort answered smoothly, "And who might you be?"

"Chase Young," Chase answered, venom evident in his voice.

Voldemort smirked and looked back at me. "I assume that you are a powerful witch." He said, stepping towards me. I shrank back into my sisters closed door. "Now tell me," he took another step. I nearly whimpered. "Why did you bring me back?"

I swallowed the saliva that had gathered in my mouth and said, my voice trembling terribly, "I did-didn't m-mean t-to."

His eyes flashed and he leaned down and hissed, "Then why am I here?"

"I have no idea." I whispered, feeling myself tremble.

His red eyes narrowed, looking into mine with a ferocity that stopped my heart. After a minute, he let out an angry growl and rose. "Occlemency can't protect you from me, witch." He spat, drawing his wand. The next thing my wide eyes saw was a blur of bronze streak by and collide with the Dark Lord.

There was a grunt and the sound of something heavy falling on the floor. "You will not touch her with your magic." I heard Chase growl. "And if you do, then you'll have to deal with me."

There was a kind of chocking noise, like someone was trying to talk but their words were muffled by something blocking there windpipe. Shaking, I got up and looked to see Chase, his face showing loathing and anger, his hands around Voldemort's neck.

"Ch-Chase!" I chocked out, moving up to him and putting a hand tentatively on his shoulder. He brought his angry yellow orange eyes to my scared brown ones. "Please, let him go. Don't hurt him. Please." I have no idea why I was pleading for Voldemort's life, but I had a feeling something bad would happen if he died again.

Chase's eyes searched min, and this time I tried to show him how I felt. He let go of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, who, upon being released, took in a long breath. "Get off of me," he growled at Chase.

Chase, surprisingly, complied. He got up, but did not look at his now freed captive. He instead turned to look at me, his eyes curious.

"Why me?" he asked, his voice low and soft.

The question confused me. "What are you talking about?" I asked softly.

His eyes seemed to dance, entrancing me, enticing me to tell him the truth.

"Why did you open up to me just now?" he asked, slowly moving closer.

"I needed you to trust me. To calm down." I answered, my voice barely audible. It was true; I knew that if I let him in then he'd calm down.

We were very close together now, and it vaguely reminded me of a fanfic that I read once, which lead me to believe that what was supposed to happen next wasn't good.

"M hm." The sound of someone clearing their throat brought me back to reality and threw light onto my thoughts.

'Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew ew! That is so wrong on so many levels!'

"Miss Locke?" I shook my head vigorously.

"I can't deal with this." I said, closing my eyes. "God damn me for thinking I could. I can't figure out why you're here or how to send you back. I'm afraid that you are all going to have to leave." I turned around, away from them, away from my troubles and fears, and walked down stairs.

I heard them follow, but did not speed up or slow down. I just walked into the kitchen and opened the freezer. I pulled out the coffee ice cream.

"At least I remembered what I wanted before this God damn mess happened." I muttered to myself. I turned and walked over to where the spoons where and opened the drawer, ignoring the three men. Using my hip, I closed it, spoon in hand. I popped open the lid and dove the spoon into the tan substance.

"Alison," I ignored Severus and turned back to the fridge. Walking slowly, eating more of the ice cream. I sat at the table, my back to them.

"My sister should be home soon." I said, not turning around. "If you don't want to be discovered, I would suggest that you leave."

I jumped when a hand was placed in my shoulder. "We're not going anywhere," Voldemort said, his voice low. "You are going to hide us, or it could be very…unpleasant for your sister."

I knew that there was no arguing the point, so I slowly said, "I see your point. There is one place that I know of where you can hide."

End Chapter 3

A/N: OMFG!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAHHHHH! HAPPY BIRTHDAY REBECCA! XD


	4. Secrets Are Best Kept To Yourself

Chapter Four: Secrets Are Best Kept To Yourself.

The front door slammed shut and I heard my younger sister yell, "Ali! I'm home! Rebecca's with me!"

I panicked and ushered Snape, Voldemort and Chase into my closet. "Stay in here and be quiet!" I whispered quickly. "Panda Pooh!" I yelled, slamming the closet door shut. "I'm in my room!"

The door was slammed shut, causing Snape to blink. He couldn't see anything, and that bothered him immensely. "Lumos," he muttered. Light flooded through the small closet, revealing the clothes hung up on a pipe that ran through the back, next to the slanted ceiling. It was cramped, the three men standing shoulder to shoulder.

"This is…irritating." Chase said quietly, shifting positions.

"Silence, Young." Whispered Voldemort fiercely. It was at this point in time that Severus felt very sorry that he was in the middle of the group.

"Why don't you just stay over there before I throttle you again?" Chase sneered beck.

"How about you both shut the hell up before I kill you both?" Severus hissed.

Voldemort looked at his subordinate, amused. "Are you always this on edge, Severus?" he asked coolly, "Or is it only when you're trapped in the closet of a little girls room?"

Severus flushed and growled back, "It's only when I'm trapped between two dunderheads who are arguing over the little girl standing right outside."

Chase snorted. "We don't need to fight over her," he murmured, "Because we all know who she likes the best."

"Me."

"Me."

"Me."

All three men glared at each other.

"This is going to be a loooong afternoon." Chase growled.

* * *

Alison sat down on her bed and took deep, cleansing breaths. Putting on a smile, she walked over to the door and pulled it open, waiting for Amanda and Rebecca.

Rebecca was a very tall girl with dirty blond hair and blue eyes. She was almost always smiling. She was one of Amanda's best friends, and she and Alison were pretty close, too.

There was a sound of feet pounding on the stairs and, after a few seconds, the two girls rounded the corner leading from the stairs to her section of hallway.

"Hey, Alison," Rebecca said, waving.

"Yo. What's up?" Alison asked, casually leaning on the doorframe.

"Nothing much." The taller girl answered.

"Let us in." Amanda said, ignoring the pleasantries.

Alison rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She pushed herself off of the wood, allowing them to pass.

"Um, Ali? What's wrong with your room?" Alison's insides froze as she remembered the black walls.

"Um…" she started, turning around slowly, "I just wanted to redecorate and… Got these wall covers."

Amanda shook her head. "Not that. It's clean in here!"

Alison let out a small breath of relief. "Oh, that. Well, I just wanted to tidy up a bit."

"Ahh… So, what happened today?" Amanda asked, flopping down on her sister's bed. Rebecca opted for the swivel chair.

"Uh, nothing much," Alison lied, "All of my teachers are douches."

Amanda laughed lightly. "What did Mr. Bianca do this time?" she asked through her snickers.

Alison shook her head, disgusted. "The play is going to suck," she said, rolling her eyes. "Christ, the man can't cast to save his life!"

Rebecca sighed. "Never going to TC." She muttered darkly.

There was an angry silence. Amanda broke it by scootching up Alison's bed to get her sister's iPod. "Let's listen to some tunes," she said, plugging it into the iPod pillow. She scrolled through the song list for a minute before smiling evilly.

"Uh oh." Rebecca said laughingly. "Looks like she found one!"

Alison rolled her eyes again. "Oh no." she said sarcastically. "Whatever could it be?"

She hit the play button and turned up the volume. "I think you know this one, Ali." She said, her grin not diminishing.

_My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard,  
And their like  
It's better than yours,  
Damn right it's better than yours,  
I can teach you,  
But I have to charge_

Alison's eyes grew wide.

"You had a dance for this, didn't you?" her sister asked sweetly.

"Shut up, Amanda," Alison growled. She strained her ears for any noise coming from the closet. There were none.

"Aww, come on! You need to show Rebecca." Amanda whined.

Alison rolled her eyes and stood up. "Fine," she grumbled, moving to the middle of the room.

* * *

Chase, Severus and Voldemort listened to the exchange between the three girls. Upon hearing that she was going to dance to the disturbing song, Voldemort opened the door a little to peek out.

"What are you doing?" Snape hissed.

"Enjoying the show." Volemort murmured coolly back.

"If you're not going to watch, move," Chase whispered, "I need to see this."

Severus rolled his eyes and leaned forward.

"What in the world?" Severus mumbled, aghast.

Alison was swiveling her hips from side to side, while her hands where clasped lightly above her head. Her eyes were closed as she dropped down to the ground her knees bending and heels coming up off of the ground to help support the weight. She slowly came back up from the ground, her hips jutting out.

All three men where shocked into silence. They stared open mouthed, at the seemingly innocent girl.

"See," Alison said, her arms falling back to her side, "I really can't dance."

The one girl, Amanda, laughed. "That's better then what I can do." she replied.

"Me too." The other girl complied.

Alison blushed. "Stop it. You could do way better then me any-" she froze as her eyes darted to the closet.

Severus nearly slapped his forehead. "Close it!" he snarled at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort shook his head, smirking.

"What is it, Ali?"

"No- nothing." The girl stuttered, turning away from the closet.

"Aw, come on!" Rebecca whined, "Tell us!"

"Yeah, tell us!"

"No!" Alison exclaimed. "Look, you guys need to get out of here. I have some… Homework to do."

Amanda snorted. "Yeah, like you ever do homework." She grumbled as she and Rebecca trudged out.

As the door closed, Alison flopped down in the swivel chair. She knew she was about to get an ear full.

Voldemort pushed the door open and walked slowly out, smirk still gracing his features. "Well, well, well," he drawled, his red eyes alight with amusement.

"Save it," Alison said weakly, "Had I known that you guys were going to be pervs I wouldn't have done it."

Chase chuckled, shoving Snape out of his way. "Really, now?" he asked, "Are you sure about that? Because I think that you enjoyed giving us that little show."

Alison flushed. "No." she hissed fiercely. "I did not enjoy doing that."

"Just leave the girl alone." All three of the parties involved in the argument turned to look at Severus, just standing up and brushing himself off.

"Thank you, Professor." Alison said, exasperated.

Chase and Voldemort both turned around completely.

"What are you playing at?" Voldemort asked, smirk gone.

"He's just trying to earn her respect, hoping he'll get some." Chase said, his eyes narrowing.

Alison groaned and put her head in her hands. "Is that all men ever think about?" she asked, "'Getting Some?'"

Chase chuckled again. "That and world domination."

Voldemort nodded. "That's basically it."

Alison sighed. "Well cultured men are evil my ass." she muttered.

"You certainly do think highly of your backside, don't you?" Voldemort asked as Chase snickered.

Alison stood up quickly, ready to tell them both off. But just as she opened her mouth to speak, a scream resounded off of the walls. Groaning, Alison sank back down into her chair.

"Great," she muttered darkly, "Someone else decided to pop in. I wonder-"

"ALI!" Amanda exclaimed as she threw open the bed room door, "FRED WEASLEY IS-" Upon seeing the motley crew in the room, she stopped mid sentence.

"What about Fred?" Alison asked, standing up quickly.

"He- he's here," her younger sister said sheepishly.

"Damn," Alison breathed. "Stay here," she ordered to the three men behind her.

Severus snorted. "I'm not going to listen to you. Just because we're guests in your house doesn't mean you can order us around."

Alison rounded on him. "Fine then, _Severus,_" she spat, "Go where ever you damn well please!" With that, she stalked out of the room.

Amanda mouthed pointed after her and mouthed, "Sorry," before following.

Chase and Voldemort looked at each other, smirking.

"Severus just got an earful from a fourteen-year-old girl." Chase said tauntingly.

Severus, irate, followed the two girls.

'Blast her for doing that to me.' He thought bitterly. 'She won't do that to me again. I'll make sure of it.'

End Chapter Four.

**A/N Woo! FIN!**


	5. AN

A/N: Sorry, children

A/N: Sorry, children. I've grown lazy.  I am discontinuing this fanfic.


End file.
